


Thank You For Being A Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Family, Family Dinners, First Impressions, Friendship, Gen, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Miserable/Lonely, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve invites Danny & Grace over for a nice dinner, After they swam with the dolphins, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Thank You For Being A Friend:

*Summary: Steve invites Danny & Grace over for a nice dinner, After they swam with the dolphins, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

"Hello, Danny, I am so glad that you were able to make it, & this must be the lovely, Grace", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he shook his hand, & bent down, so he can meet the little girl. He never really interacted with children, so he decided to try in this case. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace, I am Steve, I hope that we can be friends", He stuck a hand out. Grace said this, & smile, as a response.

 

"I would love that, Steve, Very much", The Little Girl said with a smile, as she shook his hand, "I have homemade pizza waiting for us, some veggies on the side for balance, & chocolate cake for dessert", The Former Seal said, as he leads him into the dining room. They sat down, & had a wonderful meal together. Pleasant talk was made, Then, Grace asked, "May I watch a movie ?", The Guys got it all set up.

 

While, Grace was watching her movie, The Guys got a couple of beers out of the fridge, & went to sit on the lanai, where they can have peace, & quiet. Steve thought about what they had went through in the past month, since Five-O was formed. "I just want to say that, I am sorry for how our first day went, I didn't set the best first impression, Danny, By you getting shot, & having a gunshot wound. I want to thank you for being a friend to me", The Former Seal said, as he took a sip of beer. He admits that his life would be lonely, If he didn't meet Danny at all, In fact, His life would've been miserable.

 

"I could've handled it better myself, I wasn't exactly warm & welcoming", The Blond said with a sigh, " _Thank you_ for the **_Dolphins Experience_** , She had a blast,Also, Thank you for being a friend to me", "You're welcome, I want to think of us as ohana, & fiends, I **_will always_** have your back", The Five-O Commander stated with conviction. Danny smiled,  & just knew that moving to Hawaii was the best decision, that he ever made.

 

"I will have yours too, Steve", The Loudmouth Detective said without hesitation, They clinked their beer bottles together in a toast. They were enjoying their time together, & getting to know the other better, as they were enjoying their drinks, "Why don't you guys stay the night ?, It's getting late". Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks", Grace called them from the inside, telling them that they are missing the best part of the movie, They went in, & spent the rest of their time with her, til they were ready for bed.

 

The End.


End file.
